


The sun is just hiding when it rains

by Lyallwolfart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Autistic Newt Scamander, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, He needs so many hugs, He's gonna hurt newt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Newt needs love, Newt's dad is a dick, Percy help the bois, Physical Disability, References to Depression, Sad, Seus is a good brother, There will be pairing later, and possibly percy, gellert is a creep, homeless !newt, this one i def am continuing, we should eat him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Newton and Theseus Scamander were abused by their father for too many years. Too many years of constant torment and harassment, Theseus couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get his brother out of the house, but was this worth it? Living on the dirty streets of New York City, trash thrown at him and his brother? No, it wasn't but maybe this cute cop is.





	1. Chapter 1

Newton Scamander, age 17, struggled to keep one foot planted. He sat behind the old rusted dumpster shivering in the cold, a thin blanket wrapped around him tightly. A noise startled him awake. 

“Brother, look what I found!” 

Theseus Scamander, age 24, ran to his younger sibling holding something in a wet bag. He slumped down next to his brother, and handed the bag to him. Half of some old stale bread sat in hand. 

“It’s bread, I found it behind Kowalski’s baked goods, you know, that pastry store! Eat it, it’s good.”

Newt looked at his brother mournfully. He didn’t feel hungry these days, he was just tired. He laid his head back down curling up closer to the dumpster behind him to block out the cold autumn evening. Theseus sighed, he patted his brothers shoulder gently, his eyes wandering down to the mangled foot, guilt taking over. 

8 years ago, Newt and Theseus lived with their father, Aldrich Scamander. He wasn’t known for being nice or caring, often hurting both children when angered. He would beat Newt, when he was drunk, would force Theseus to do more chores than he could handle. 

One difficult night, Aldrich forced his way through the front door. He yelled about his wife who had left him, storming up the stairs. Theseus did his best to protect his younger brother, holding him close, hugging him tightly against himself. The door flew open, Aldrich looking at Theseus, with bloodshot eyes. 

“You filthy fucking boy, move!” Aldrich, screamed at Theseus, spit flying everywhere. He grabbed the older son by the neck, squeezing it before throwing him aside, his head colliding with the wall,

Aldrich, stepped towards Newt, grabbing him by the neck, his hold tighter than when he held Theseus. 

“I asked you to clean the house!” He spat, “Did you clean the house boy!?” 

Newt shook his head in fear, he didn’t, he couldn’t. Everything still hurt from last beating, why didn’t he understand?

Aldrich’s lip raised in a snarl, his hold tightened. “Stupid fucking boy, you never fucking listen do you!?” He threw Newt to the floor, hatred in his eyes as he grabbed Newt’s leg and twisted the foot. A sickening wet crunch ripped through the room, Newt’s screams soon flooded in, Theseus suddenly saw red. He grabbed the first blunt object he could find, an old glass and metal trophy, bashing it into the nearest breathing thing. 

Aldrich maneuvered Newt’s beaten leg to take the brute of the attack, the foots flesh was destroyed and crushed in an instant. Newt, blacked out as Theseus, pummeled his father to a pulp. 

Once the red faded, Theseus finally realised what he had done, tears stained his eyes, fear took him over.  
“N-No no, I didn’t he’s not.” 

Theseus checked his father's pulse, feeling a weak beating, he quickly dialed 999 into the old landline, he balled on the phone everything before packing a backpack with clothes, food, money and medical supplies. He grabbed Newt, and ran out the front door into the streets. 

Days passed where the brothers survived off of the little food they had, Newt’s foot wrapped and cared for daily. Theseus had snuck him and his brother on a ship to America, hoping to start a new life there. It had seemed like a good plan at first, they got a room at a motel for some time, before running out of money. Now here they were, on the streets of the big apple, begging and digging through rubbish to survive. This was not the life Theseus wanted for his younger brother.

He looked at Newt, 8 years since they ran, 8 years spent scared and alone. Theseus wondered if he should call child services to take him to a proper home. He was still a minor, it would work out. But Newt would be crushed without his brother, they had avoided police and government officials on Newt’s calls. Recently, Newt had caught something leaving the boy weaker than usual. He couldn’t eat without gagging, he woke up late and had trouble standing. He was scared and worried his brother would die on the streets, and he wasn’t prepared for that. 

Theseus settled to petting his brothers messy hair, keeping him comfortable as he nibbled on a small portion of the bread.

\------------

Percival Graves had passed by the same alleyway everyday for the past 5 months. He had noticed 2 boys spending a lot of time there. He had to assume the worst, going into the alleyway multiple times to find nothing, yet the boys continued to linger in the area. He worried for them both. Wondering why they were outside so often. He stepped out of his toasty SUV grabbing a pair of handcuffs and a few other items. 

He couldn’t hesitate this time, If the boys were there, they’d hear him and run like every other time. He had to move fast. 

Quickly he rushed forward bumping into one of the boys, he grabbed an arm, and cuffed him quickly holding him down on the ground. The other boy had tried to run, but Percival was quick to react, grabbing him by the collar of his loose shirt before he could escape. He quickly ushered them to the SUV locking them in the back before giving a long breath of relief. He had finally caught the two, now to figure out who they were.

He looked through the window, the boys held close to each other. He noticed one was older, he had blue eyes, and dark brown hair, it was a bit overgrown and curled. The other boy was slimmer by far, his right foot looked terrible, his eyes were a green brown one of them misty and greyed, small amount of blood lingered on the edges of the other eye, he wondered what had caused it. His hair was much more of a mess than the others, bangs covered part of his face. He pulled his phone out texting, officer Abernathy. 

“Need you to do search on two missing boys, one may be 20, the other 15.” 

He closed his phone tucking it back in his pocket before getting in the car. He turned the key and hit the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF hospitals suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Idk actually ive never been in one, either way we meet TIna and QUEENIE  
> and SERAPHINA THE WOMAN HERSELF> theseus needs more morphine or something. Enjoy :)

Percival had sat in the waiting room of the hospital. 2 kids missing for 8 years, everyone assumed them dead, or forgotten. He had heard of the Scamander case years ago, an abusive man, caught in his house, officials and neighbours talking of two kids who lived with him. No one could find them, until now. 

He looked at the papers in hand, Theseus Scamander, age 24, lying in bed peacefully, after being checked for numerous minor injuries, although, they said he would acquire a minor limp on his left leg, and minor dysfunction of his right arm. 

However, Newton Scamander, was a different story, age 17, a minor, lied in bed with heavy bandages around his head, one covering his eye another wrapped around his leg. Percival winced when he saw it under good light, the bone was disfigured under the unhealthy skin. It couldn’t properly support the boy, and the bones tended to shift with each step. Because of this, they were forced to remove the limb. They had also found a small sickness that had made its way into him.

Percival sat quietly rocking slightly in his seat, two kids, missing for 8 years, how long had they lived on the streets, right under their noses. He was worried about them both, Theseus was an adult by this point, only a few years younger than himself, Newt was still a kid, he was considered a minor. He grabbed his phone dialling a number quickly, slightly panicked. 

\--------  
A woman walked into the hospital with a elegant grace. She headed towards the counter clearing her throat, “Scamander please.”   
“Uh, 3rd floor, room 3E.” The attendant quickly said. 

The woman walked to the elevators, two young girls following. The three of them stood in the elevator patiently, waiting for the doors to open.   
\--------

Percival looked up when the elevator doors opened, “Seraphina Picquery, Goldsteins.” He smiled at the two young girls. The Goldstein sisters, who lost their parents at a young age, used to live with Sera, she took them in when their parents died.

“Mr. Graves, why are we here?” Tina asked. She was 19 years old, and headstrong. Hoping to fulfill a career fighting against crime. She had moved out and gone to living in a nice small apartment, run by a landlady who didn’t allow men or pets into the buildings. Her sister queenie was a different story, she was 28, and married to a bloke named Jacob Kowalski, a nice hearty man who ran an amazing bakery, around the street he found the boys. The two of them lived together, while Seraphina moved into her own apartment later. Graves finally found his voice responding to the younger goldstein, “I needed Sera, but I guess she invited you two as well?”

“No, we were having lunch, when you texted her an ‘urgent’ message.” Tina’s voice held some sass to it, her hands on her hips. 

Percival looked to Sera, “Two boys, no home, no money, what should i do? One’s a minor, the other is an adult.”

Sera cocked her head and smiled. “Take them in.”

“What?’

“Take the boys in and care for them, or at least the minor, they need someone to care for them, why not you?” Sera responded, a hint of disbelief in her voice. Percy nodded slightly, it seemed like a good plan, but he wasn’t sure.

After some thought he finally decided, “Ill care for them and help Theseus, with money and living if he chooses not to stay with me. His brother, will have to stay with me for the time being. So I’ll arrange it once they wake up.”

Seraphina nodded her head. “Percy, you’ll be fine.”  
\----------

Theseus blinked his eyes open, a bed, lights, a roof, food? He shot up, “Newt!” A nurse ran to him gently placing a hand on his shoulder, “Relax, he’s okay, eating but okay. Please calm down.” 

Theseus didn’t trust her, his eyes continued wandering the room. Finally he spotted his brother, a nurse sat near him helping him with the spoons full of warm chicken broth. He smiled watching his brother eat, his eyes wandered the body, the smile dropping seeing the bandaged leg. “What happened to his leg!?” 

The nurse jumped spilling some of the soup, “His leg was badly damaged Mr. Scamander, we needed to amputate the limb, it had an infection and the bones were impossible to fix. We had no choice. We’ve talked to him and his legal guardian about a prosthetic, we’ve decided on a cheap simple plain black one, that will act as a temporary, therapy device, to get him used to it.” 

Theseus’ narrowed his eyes, this wasn't right. “Why didn’t you run this past me and what do you mean ‘Legal Guardian’?! IM HIS LEGAL GUARDIAN!!” 

The nurse pushed him back down on the bed into a lying position, “No you are not. You are a 24 year old man with no money, or living accommodations, we cannot let you care for Newton, but, Percival Graves has offered to take both of you in. Mostly Newton, because he’s a minor.” 

By this time Newt had noticed Theseus’ voice. “Seus! Hey it’s okay, Im okay. Just, getting used to, colour issues, in one eye and a missing foot. It’s interesting.” His voice was soft, and quiet, but his brother seemed calmer than usual. 

“Fine, but this, Percival Graves I’d prefer if i lived with you, or stayed near you.” He smiled, “I’d make me feel better for you.”

Just then Percival Graves, the man himself walked in. “Newton Scamander, we will be leaving tomorrow at 10:45 am. See you then, and Theseus Scamander, you are free to join, I have more than enough space and money to care for both of you. Does that sound good?” 

Theseus nodded, his intense glare burning holes into his stupid, straight, iron pressed neck tie. “THAT STUPID TIE!”

“What?” Percival looked shocked at the random comment.

“Uh i said that out loud?” Theseus asked suddenly. Everyone in the room laughed, even Newt. Theseus’ smile widened more, hearing that laugh was the best thing he could've seen and heard in years. Finally his brother would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some more, hard to hear stuff, description of Newt's leg injury, thats really it. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thes and Noot get some gifts from some very special women. Also puppies also some Newtina, or at least hints of it. Sorry for lack of activity, having IRL issues these days, Will try to update more frequently again. There will be a time skip next episode. Check notes for more stuff.

Newt shuffled into the large Manhattan apartment, it was certainly luxury he had never seen before. He stayed close to his brother who shielded him from Percival's glare, he had a “father” figure before, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for another one. Sure it had been years but the trauma stayed with him, like a male anglerfish to a female. In short, he was scared. He tugged Theseus’ hand a few times and when his brother leaned down to listen he whispered, 

“Seus, I’m scared, I’m not so sure about this.” 

He didn’t expect his brother to wince slightly, “Little one, the world is big, this is the best we have so far, he won’t separate us, but other people will, we have to stick together, right? Like er, a pack of lions?” 

Newt gave a quick smile, before correcting, “a PRIDE of lions Theseus, but I think we’re more like a group of foxes. We’re both pretty stealthy, and we can move pretty fast, like foxes.” 

Theseus gave a nice flashy smile in return, “We’re also redheads like foxes.” He began rubbing Newt’s mess of hair, kneading his hands through his scalp a bit. “We need haircuts, don’t we?”

Newt nodded slightly, he then jumped when a knock came from the door. The man, Mr. Graves opened it, with a warm welcome. Newt didn’t expect 3 women to enter. Two were clearly adults, the third, he wasn’t sure. She looked young enough to be in school, but she was clearly older than him. 

The two of them made eye contact for a brief second, Newt was unsure, he quickly hid behind his brother again, his mind running miles. Women were people, but he had never met a woman who would hurt him. Even on the street the women rarely bothered them. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he felt a bit more relaxed with them in the room. He couldn’t figure out why.

“What do we owe this visit Sera, Goldsteins?” Newt, jumped hearing Percival’s voice. His heart raced slightly. When he was in the hospital the idea of having Mr. Graves as a guardian, seemed nice, but now that it had happened, he felt all memories of his father abusing and pushing him around. The masculinity to the voice certainly scared him, it reminded him of father. 

“We’re here to see your new residences, wish them luck and happiness and give them some gifts, that’s all.” It was Seraphina who spoke up first. Newt, didn’t scare as badly hearing her voice. He kinda liked it, it held a the same tone, yet the words came out differently. 

“Tina, why don’t you give Newt, your gift.” 

Tina stepped forward, she looked at the younger Scamander, he looked incredibly uncomfortable, his green eye peeking out from under his fringe, it was a beautiful colour, she stood there staring, watching his eyes dart everywhere else, mostly at the floor. A gentle hand on the shoulder snapped her out of the trance, in which she noticed Queenie, was smiling.

She frowned at Queenie before shuffling over to Newt, a small box in hand, “I know, you just moved in, but I was told by your brother you really liked animals, and before you ask, yes, we did run this past Percival. We, uh found him on the streets not long ago, don’t know what breed he is, but we think you might need him more than us.”  
Newt was confused, he took the box gently, it was heavier than expected. He opened the lid and saw a small canine creature curled up on top of a blanket. Surprisingly the animal was asleep. He looked at Tina, a warm smile on his face. “T-thank you.” 

He had never received a gift like this, he remembered the times, he tried to help some of the animals near the house whenever he could, his father always shooing them away or kicking them. In the small amounts of time he and Theseus could leave the house, they always went to the library or animal shelter where Newt would take in all the information he could. Even when they were homeless, Theseus tried to get them into libraries and Zoo’s which allowed Newt to keep up with his interest. 

He carefully took the puppy out of the box, holding him tightly, “Does he have a name?”

Tina shook her head, “we just called him Picky, cause he’s been very picky about everything, from his sleeping spot to his food.” 

Newt smiled again, he petted the animal gently, “Then how bout, Pickett, it’s more of a name than Picky, though we can use it as a nickname.” 

Tina smiled nodding her head, “Sounds great, any idea what breed he might be?” 

Newt looked down at the animal again. He noted the little pointed ears, the markings on its face, little triangles under the eyes a dark line running down the nose, it’s coat was a little scruffy, oh god, “Ms. Goldstein this er, “dog” might be a wolf, or a wolf dog mutt.”

He pointed to the markings on the face and the ear size and shape, even the paws were on the big size. The tail straight, this wasn’t a pure dog, whatever it was. 

Tina looked down shocked, “well uh, more the reason for you to take him, he’ll be under better care with you, right?” 

The pup’s eyes opened, it yawned a little yawn before looking around, his little grey, blue eyes made contact with the young humans green eyes, he just felt safe, this was his human now, his, no one else's. That’s what he decided. He liked the other humans, but this one smelled much better.

Newt squeaked in surprise when the puppy started jumping, trying to lick his face. He was going to keep this puppy then, until it proved it needed better housing than an apartment. For it’s puppyhood, he could stay, he hoped. 

Theseus watched the pup and his young brother play, Tina joining too. It was nice to see his brother act his age, he rarely got to see it. He mouthed a “thank you” to Seraphina smiling.

“Now now, Mr Scamander, don’t think we forgot you.” She handed him a white envelope, which Theseus opened gratefully. In it was 500$ with a piece of paper, full of fine print and a needed signature. “What is this?”

“A job we are offering. It isn’t glamorous but it will pay for now. Basically we need someone at the station to serve us hand and foot, why? We’re lazy. What do you think?” Seraphina and Percival both waited for the older brothers response.

“Y-yes, sure yes! Thank you very much!” Theseus smiled, then frowned. “Wait, my brother gets a puppy, and I basically become a slave? How’s this fair?”

Percival snickers, and Sera raised a brow in interest, “Mr Scamander, you’d be a paid slave and it’s fair because you’re an adult, welcome to the world glad you decided to join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to note, some mention of slight animal abuse, and Newt's past with father again, god that man is mean.
> 
> This story will have a time skip! also, incase ur confused, newt has a slight fear of men due to his fathers harassment. He feels more comfortable around women. just to clear stuf. Also Percy took the boys in out of pity. Cold hearted Pity is the reason theseus got a crappy job and money. They just feel bad, thats all. Jacob will come in later, also Pickett is a Wolfdog because i like dogs, and wolves, i feel like a wolfdog would make a good companion of sorts. Where he's stubborn, kinda rude, will probably nip newt when annoyed. but will be just as attached. Also i just felt like Newt and Seus were kinda foxes, they sometimes will stick with family though they are solitary animals. There was a fanfic i read a while back called Foxy Tails. Its about Noot and Seus as foxes. it's pretty damn adorable, i highly recommend it! ANyway these notes are more.. notes. ENJOY!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries flirting, then gets held hostage. 
> 
> (has a wee bit of FB:COG in it be aware of slight spoilers))

One month had passed since Newt, and Theseus were saved by Percival Graves. Both boys had settled well into their new lives. Theseus went to work with Percival everyday helping people around the station quickly making a name for himself within the ranks. 

Newt, had found it quite difficult compared to Theseus. He was enrolled in an online schooling course, to help him catch up with other kids his age. But, his missing leg led to some physical difficulties. While he could still walk, it was harder to travel without needed assistance, and his right eye, had lost its focus making it difficult for him to see properly too. His leg was still healing, the prosthetic offering some help but the injury would still cause him pain. This led to round the clock care from nurses on Newt’s part but, amazingly to Newt, Pickett, had taken well to his new life too, constantly following Newt around the apartment. Newt, was able to enrol Pickett, in some service animal classes with the help of Percival. He was trained to follow simple commands, and retrieve certain objects around the house. 

Newt had been visiting Tina as often as possible. Sneaking in and out of the apartment with Pickett following. He liked Mr. Graves, but the idea of having a father still freaked him out. Besides, Tina was trustworthy, as far as he could tell. 

“Newt, would you like some milk in your tea?” 

Newt looked up to see Tina, carrying a tray of tea and cookies, he smiled at her fondly, setting his leg onto the ground. 

“Y-yes please, and perhaps a bit of honey.” He looked at her taking in her features as best as he could before blushing.

Tina smiled at the blush, as she poured some milk into his cup. She had grown quite fond of the younger Scamander, and loved all of his awkward quirks and habits. She patted Pickett’s head and placed a bowl of raw meat down for the dog. Having kept some of the meat Newt, had bought for Pickett. The dog licked her hand, tail wagging before digging in. 

“T-thanks.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“No problem.” 

“T-Tina, I-I er, i-its not, I-i don’t mean t-to offend you, i-in a-any way, but er” Newt looked at her for a second before looking away. “N-never mind, i-its dumb.”

Tina giggled softly, “Say it, I won’t mind.” 

“Y-your eyes, the shade of your eyes, remind me of a fire within a pool of water, er w-what im trying to say is, y-your eyes are like a salamanders. They’re beautiful.” Newt was staring at the floor but his words were sincere and gentle. She could only find the truth in them and it made her feel bubbly.

“Newt, you’re 17 right? Your birthday is in a few weeks, once you hit 18, I’d like for you to go to dinner with me. It would be my gift to you. How does that sound?” 

Newt looked up, both eyes wide, “L-like a d-date?” 

Tina smiled, “Like a date. So, what do you say?”

“Yes.”   
\------

Newt was dropped off at home by Seraphina, he quietly hobbled through the front door, letting it close with a slam. Pickett already racing towards his bedroom door, opening it, with the rope that had been tied to the handle. 

“Thanks mate” He rubbed the dogs head, who barked happily, racing forwards and jumping onto his spot on the bed. 

Newt sat down, on the bed next to Pickett. He texted Theseus that he was home early, then Percival, waiting for the nurse to arrive.   
\-----

Newt had been typing away on his online course when the door slammed. He jumped a bit and turned looking at a man, who had a few medical things with him. He was new and odd. He had white hair and two different coloured eyes, the way he held himself made newt feel very uncomfortable.

“Newton, sorry to startle you, I am new, I’ve been sent by doctor Minerva to check on you this afternoon.” The man smiled, but it didn't feel friendly. 

“W-who are you? Where’s Peter?” Newt, sat back in his desk chair holding the arm rests tightly, usually if there was a change, Nurse Peter would tell him ahead of time. 

“Oh relax sweet stuff. Pete just had a last minute job. My name is Gellert Grindelwald, and I must say, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Newt had heard that name from Graves countless times he was a criminal wasn’t he? Why was he here posing as a replacement nurse. This made no sense. 

“L-look, I-I-I’d want to believe you, b-but I just dont. H-how did you even get into the house?” Newt had been slowly shuffling his phone out of his pocket, ready to dial the police. 

“Nurse Peter gave me a key to get in. That way I could check on you.” Gellert approached Newt slowly, tracking his movements. 

Newt’s hand hit nine on the dial pad of the phone before suddenly an arm shot out, twisting the phone out of his grip. Gellert was close to his face, the grip on his arm was getting tighter and tighter.

“Now listen here little lizard, you contact the police, and I will make your life worse than the streets.” He growled the words into his ear, his knee brought up between Newt’s legs silencing the younger males whimpers quickly. “Now, why on earth would Percy, go and take in something like you, a broken useless scrap? Perhaps guilt?” Gellert’s knee was crushing Newt’s crotch as the man had leaned closer to his face, Newt didn’t even notice that pickett was both muzzled and chained to the bed the pain escaping the younger male through the form of tears and muffled cries. 

Suddenly, his phone rang from his pocket. Gellert growled again, releasing Newt’s arm his hold, his knee however did not lift, keeping the boy pinned painfully. “Now listen here Lizard, if you tell anyone, anyone at all about this visit, I will make sure everything in your life falls apart within a second. You may think you’re safe, but your knight in shining armour just made your life a lot more dangerous.” 

Gellert slammed his knee right into Newt’s groin relishing the loud cry. He got up quickly, writing a few things on a note pad before leaving. “My old puppet got himself some pets. I pity them both.” The man whispered under his breath before leaving the room. 

Newt sat in his chair, his hand wrapped around his lower region. What the hell was he talking about, what pets!? Newt heard a whimper and ran to Pickett, unchaining the dog quickly and tossing the muzzle in the rubbish. “Pickett boy, I’m so sorry he did that!” He hugged the dog tightly. Jumping when his phone went off again. 

He looked at it, a text from Theseus, a picture of an article. 

Gellert Grindelwald, last seen in New York City.  
‘Stay safe little brother.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my inactivity, Ive been busy, break just started for me. Also Ive seen Crimes of Grindelwald IT WAS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter does have minor sexual content. Nothing too bad, but gellert. I think it might be confusing so ask me questions. Im also sick so it may make less sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kiss

The weeks passed quickly, the time settling upon Newt’s 18th birthday. 

He was standing in his room, nurse assistant Ms. Bunty was helping him adjust his tie. He liked her a lot, she was nice and she cared. “Remember Newton, if she tries to kiss you, take a mint.” 

Newt snickered. “Alright Bunty.” 

She yanked his pant leg over the prosthetic hiding it from plain view. He looked good, a navy blue suit and black tie. They fit him well, pickett had a little dog tie over his collar and his service vest had a little rose. They looked great!

“Alright bunty, see you at 10:30!” He waved her goodbye before leaving.   
\-----

Newt hobbled down the stairs and got into the nearest taxi, heading to Tina’s, she told him she’d choose the restaurant, but she wanted to walk with him first. 

The taxi pulled up and Newt exited heading up to Tina’s apartment. He quickly adjusted his tie before knocking, once, twice, the door opened. 

“T-tina y-y-you look a-amazing.” He stuttered, she was beautiful, stunning, “Just like raven.” He muttered.

Tina blushed and took his hand leading him back outside. 

“So, Newton, let’s talk, hows life?” Tina smiled fondly as they walked through the park. 

“It’s great tuna.. Tuna, uh tuna goldfish.. What am i saying!?” Newt stumbled over himself and tina laughed. Newt felt both embarrassed and proud, he was able to get tina to laugh.

The night continued like that, the two exchanging conversation comfortably. Dinner was great too, the food was pricey but worth it. They had finished dinner quickly and stopped in front of Tina’s before newt left. 

“P-Po-porcupi- Porpentina Goldstein, would you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?” Newt asked holding her hands. 

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, my answer is yes. Although that was cheesy.” She embraced him before kissing him. The two locked for a few minutes before breaking. 

Tina had left newt standing alone, light headed and happy. He looked to pickett and patted his head fondly. “I did it!”

He walked towards the direction of home unaware of the people following him. The moment he noticed something wasn't right, his world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short cause the next one is gonna be longer. Its gonna have more stuff. also BUNTY!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets into some trouble, Percy takes immediate action, Theseus is a slobbery mess and Gellert needs to suck an egg.

Newt blinked his eyes open, all he could see was black. He panicked for a second, flailing only to be yanked back by ropes around his wrists. He was bound to something but what?

“Look at this one, wonder what boss plans to do with him?” 

Newt was scared, he flinched hearing the voice, whimpering, where was Pickett. Was he here too? Newt thrashed trying to escape his bonds, he could feel the skin on his wrists burn. Suddenly he was struck in the face, his head whipped to the side violently.

“Stop thrashing kid! Boss will be here soon to deal with you.” 

Newt breathed heavily trying to figure out what to do or how to escape. He had tears running down his cheeks, blood pouring from his nose. He was shaking in fear. 

The door squeaked open, the sounds of footsteps got louder until a hefty weight slammed itself down onto Newts nether region. 

The boy screamed in pain and shock before the blinder was removed from his eyes. He looked up and nearly screamed, a hand clamped over his mouth before he could. 

It was the same man who broke into the house. Same mismatched eyes, same creepy smile. His foot pressed harder onto Newt’s groin, causing the young boy to whimper. He slapped him hard across the face. Grabbing his hair forcing eye contact. 

“Such a sweet little thing you are. You have no need to worry. We’ll bring you home, but not without damaging you.”   
He slammed Newt’s head into the concrete wall, letting the boy slump to the ground in a daze. 

“You see, your “guardian” caused me some issues in the past. Seeing you as something he cares for, gave me a reason to attack again. Take my revenge.”

He ran a hand across Newt’s cheek gently before grabbing the boy by the throat, a knee collided with his ribs, then stomach. He slammed his foot into his groin, then tore the fake leg off, kicking the stub with all his might. He smiled hearing the boys screams of pain, but it was becoming annoying. He rammed his heel into the boy’s throat, and laughed when the child choked and sputtered for air. 

He scanned his body with his eyes finally deciding what long lasting damage he could inflict. He grabbed a metal pipe from the floor raising it hight over his head before slamming it down on the boy’s chest, then his ribs, then his uninjured leg. He could hear the crack with every hit, the boy was thrashing under each hit, trying to run. No, he wouldn’t let the lizard scurry. Gellert finally slammed the metal in between the boys legs, laughing hysterically when the kid fell unconscious. 

“What a pretty gift for Percy.” 

He tied a red ribbon around his throat, slamming a fist into his face 3 more times before throwing him to one of his men. 

“Dump the body in the apartment. You have no need to be gentle with it either.”

The man nodded grabbing the body and leaving.

Gellert smiled staring at the door, “see my puppet, I can take things from you too.”  
\-----

Percival and Theseus were running around the block, Pickett had ran home, barking at the door, no Newt in sight. The two men panicked running outside and calling for him. 

When they returned, they were both shocked.

Newt, lied on the floor covered in blood and bruises, he looked broken and frail. Theseus ran to his baby brother cuddling him close. Percival had already ran to call 911, he was trying to remain calm as he dialed the numbers into the phone. 

“S-shit who would do this to my brother!?” 

Theseus was hysterical, tears running down his face, mixing with snot. He held his brother close, finally spotting the ribbon. He removed it from Newt’s neck, and Percival snatched it quickly. 

“Gellert” He whispered.

Theseus looked up, eyes wide. “Gellert? As in Gellert Grindelwald?!” 

Percival looked troubled, his eyes scanning the ribbon carefully. “How could he do this!?” He slammed a fist into the wall. “How could anyone do this to a kid?” 

Theseus was still cradling his brother when a knock startled both men. Percival was quick, checking the peephole before opening it for Doctor Minerva and Nurse Bunty. Both scrambled to help the younger male. Quick to treat anything they could. 

Percival looked to Theseus, “We need to go somewhere else, somewhere remote and private, I know just the place too. I will contact Seraphina and the Goldstein sisters. Can you back Newt and Pickett a bag? When he’s out, we’re leaving.” 

Theseus nodded rubbing the dog’s ear as he ran to Newt’s room. He grabbed the animal textbooks, and sketch books Newt, cared for. He grabbed some clothes, t-shirts and jeans, some shoes and the peacock blue jacket Percival got him as a gift. He grabbed Pickett’s food and collar, before finally setting the bag down. 

“Will this be enough?” He asked. 

Percival nodded, he was on the phone with someone, Seraphina, he assumed. He hung up and looked to Theseus. “We will spend the next 3 days here, grabbing and buying food and resources, medical and entertainment. Newt, will be out by then, once he is, we’re picking up Tina and leaving. Okay?”

Theseus could only nod, as he continued petting Pickett quietly. “Anything to keep my brother safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of issues come up these week both school and mental health related. Finally i got to this. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner, Im thinking of writing some Venom Newt scamander thing, i dunno seems interesting, or another sad Newt Scamander fic. Thanks for the amazing comments, kudos and care! Be safe and dont eat too many Blueberries!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic stuff happens pls dont burn me at the stake!

It had been a week since Newt was found beaten on the floor of the New York apartment. Percival had taken the boys to his old family estate in upstate new York. It had amazing backyard space, leading into a nice forest. Newt wasn’t doing great, he was more anxious when alone, usually traveling with Tina wherever he went. Theseus had been eyeing the two of them, suspecting their relationship. Percival couldn’t care less, he just wanted to be away from Gellert and keep the boys safe. 

He had stepped out to get groceries allowing the younger members to get settled into the large home. Tina had brought a duffle bag filled with clothes and personal items. She had also brought some first aid items, which Percival was grateful for.

He had watched both Tina and Newt as they walked towards the forest together, hand in hand, the wolf-dog following with pure loyalty.   
\------

Newt held Tina’s hand tightly as they walked deeper through the forest. He had spotted some salamander egg clutches not far from the house, in a small pond. He wanted to see them again and study them. 

The leaves rustled with the wind peacefully, Pickett ran ahead chasing a squirrel. Newt trusted the wolf to return once his energy was spent. Pickett never ran too far anyway. 

He looked into Tina’s eyes blushing slightly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze he stopped walking, and turned to her.

“T-Tina, I would, like- uh, it’s not, I’m not trying to, er, I just, y-you-”

Tina interrupted him, with a gentle kiss on the lips, her hands holding him close in a tight embrace. The two of them stayed together for a few more minutes, neither of them wanting to break. Tina finally did, holding the taller male close to herself. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, Newt. I do hope we can stay together?”

Newt smiled hugging her tightly nodding into the crook of her neck. He felt safe and secure with her anyway.  
\-----

The two young adults walked back to the house hand in hand. Smiling and exchanging comforting gazes. Newt stayed closer to Tina than he had before, his hand interlocked with hers tightly. 

Theseus watched the two from a distance,   
“They look nice together, right?”

He jumped, “P-percival, sorry Y-yeah.”

Percial looked at theseus. “Do you want that?” He pointed.

“A relationship? Ever thought about it.”

Theseus looked at percival blushing slightly. “Not with women no, there was someone once, but she uh, caused issues with me and my brother. I’m more into men to be honest with you.” 

Graves raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Well, then maybe i can help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been out, family shit. And sick. life sucks :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain Child abuse, some animal abuse, some pretty heavy and gory scenes with descriptions to match. There is foul language at times, and lots of fear. Give these boys a hug!


End file.
